InoXGaara The Pig And The Sand Demon Unite!
by TheMonster
Summary: What happens when Ino gets a Paopu fruit right before a mission in the outskirts of Suna? Then Gaara eats some of this fruit! Now what? Well read Cause TheMonster said so! InoxGaara Duh!
1. The Troublesome Mission

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic! I kinda ran out of ideas for my first one and well..ditched it you could say...well...anyway. I posted the first Chapter of this on Ino's Birthday! Yeppie! Okay, time to read, eh?

"**I** Don't **Own Naruto."**

**Tsunade's Office**

"Team 10, I'm assigning you a S ranked mission in the outskirts of Suna. The mission, to find my bracelet!"

"What a Drag." moaned Shikamaru.

"Your...BRACELET?" shouted Ino.

"Yes, It's pretty. It's got chibi slug charms on it too! I used to wear it all the time and then I lost it!"

"How the heck did you do that?" Ino questioned.

"Uhh...uhh...long story..." Tsunade said nervously.

"We're got time!" Choji and Ino both said excitedly.

**Flashback Storyness**

Tsunade was skipping around the woods right by Suna. She was looking for slugs. She was also throwing rocks and sticks and grass and leaves and slugs everywhere. Shizune and Tonton were following her around.

"MUST FIND..MORE SLUGS!" screamed Tsunade.

"Um...Tsunade..."

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade answered calmly.

"Um..well...I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think you lost your bracelet..."

"WHAT MY PRETTY BRACELET WITH THE CHIBI SLUG CHARMS?"

"yes.."

"WHATT?"

**End Flashback**

"Great." Shikamaru said.

"Now Go, As So As Possible!" Tsunade yelled pointing her index finger in the air and to the window.

"What a Drag." said Shikamaru.

"Let's pack snacks! Lots and lots of snacks!" said Choji.

"Agrh! To much eating! To many stupid missions! This is the 3rd stupid mission we had all week!" moaned Ino as Team 10 walked out the building and into town.

"I have to go pack!" Choji said with a mouth full of chips.

"I have to go breath." Shikamaru said walking in the direction of his house.

"Fine, Well I have to pack too!" Ino yelled.

**Ino's Packingness**

"Let's see I can sure use the new Kunai knifes I got. Oh, and I will need theses food pills incase Choji doesn't have enough. Speaking of food...I do need...some." Ino started to walk into her kitchen. She then started to dig around for food.

"Aw man, there's nothing good left! I need to go shopping! ... I know I can shop at the new store!"

**Shopping**

Ino ran out of her house to the new store. To much of her surprise there was Two new stores and right new to each other. One was called "Sharingan Store" and "Kunai Cuts".

"Who would name food stores such weird names!" Ino screamed.

She then noticed Sasuke casually walk into "Sharingan Store".

"I Always shop here!" Ino said really loud so Sasuke could hear her. She ran into the store to stalk Sasuke..eh...to buy food... but when she ran in she couldn't find him at all. The store was huge! There were ails of just ramen. Why there was even ails with only peanuts in them!

"_I'll never find Sasuke in here! I might as well buy food..I mean that was the whole reason I came here in the first place!"_

"_Let's see I'll go into the Soups/Ramen section first. I hear they made a new Extra Fat-free Ramen._

Of course out of anyone's luck Naruto was in the ail with a shopping cart grabbing every type of ramen in sight.

"Damn it Naruto! You brought ALL the ramen even the Extra Fat-Free Ramen! Gosh!"

"Well Believe it, I love ramen, Believe it!"

"NARUTO!" Ino said running at him. She chased him down the ail as he grabbed more ramen and ran out of her sight. How he did this was, Ino noticed Sasuke so of course she stopped wasting her time trying to kill Naruto and went to flirt with Sasuke.

"SASUKE-SUN!" Ino screeched as she jumped onto his back screeched in his ear.

Well Sasuke wasn't very happy that. He moaned and complained for an hour and then finally left. He managed to distract her by saying Naruto was behind her with her Ramen.

"_Well time to shop...I..guess..."_

"I could buy fruits and veggies. It better then greasy meat! I do need to watch my weigh." declared Ino.

Ino grabbed a lone shopping cart and went down the ail with all the fresh veggies.

"Hey all the Spinach is sold out!" Ino yelled. Then she noticed the sign that said "Gone due to Disease."

"Gosh, they don't even have Spinach here! I mean this stinking store is sooo big and yet they don't have stupid spinach!" Ino said pushing her cart down the ail.

"Uh,oh!" Ino said as she watched a man about to get hit in the butt with her cart.

"Think Fast!" Ino yelled to the man. He turned around to see who said that but it was to late. Out of his and Ino's luck it hit him right in a male's number one sensitive area.

"Oww! The man winced in pain. It wasn't the shopping cart that hurt him. It was the fact that the shopping cart was someone else's and had a very long and pointy umbrella sticking out of it. After the cart bounced back from the man the umbrella popped open.

"Sorry!" Ino yelled. She ran out of the store as fast as possible and made a run for it. When she was at least 5 block away from the "Sharingan Store" she decided to slow done.

"I didn't even buy anything and I lost my chance to flirt with Sasuke!" Ino said walking down a dark ally.

"You look like a young girl that's hungry and wants a love life. Here have this." a very tall man with a 5'ol clock shadow and a trench coat on said. He handed Ino a yellow star shaped fruit.

"Uhh what the heck is it?"

"A fruit. A Paopu Fruit."

"A what?"

"A Paopu fruit! You have to eat it with a person you love." the man said.

"Uh thanks, I guess. As long as it tastes good and isn't filled with drugs (or calories) it's fine with me." she said starting to walk away. She turned back and yelled "Thank you!" When she was out of site the man said "Maybe I should of told her that who ever she eats that with will bind their destines together...Nahh!"

Ino was going to go shop at the small store right by her house. It would have been the easiest place to shop but it totally slipped her mind before. She place the Paopu fruit in her shoulder bag and walked into the store. She was looking around the drug store and picked up only a bag of peanuts when Shikamaru and Choji ran into the store.

"Ino we've been looking for you everywhere!" Shikamaru said tensely.

"Ino, Tsunade got me and Shikamaru right after we left and told us to leave right this minute!" Choji explained.

"Yeah, and she made us look for you all day! It was such a drag!" Shikamaru said.

"We have to leave now!" Shikamaru and Choji said at once and each of them grabbed one of Ino's arms.

"WAIT!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What!" Choji yelled back.

"I need to buy my peanuts." Ino said walking up to the counter of the store and buying her pack of peanuts.

"Fine." Choji said.

"You got your peanuts so let's go."Choji said unhappily as they walked out of the store.

"What a Drag." Shikamaru said as they trudged on to the outskirts of Suna.

(A/N: I must say it's only the beginning of Ino's Adventure and what lies ahead is something she wouldn't expect. Such as The Sand Siblings!)


	2. Getting To The Suna

1(A/N: Sorry I didn't update in like a day or two of the first chapter. I was working on a report for school. D: But, now it's updated so enjoy!)

I DON'T Own Naruto.

"What?"

"I said it will take 3 days to walk to Suna at the rate we're going." repeated Shikamaru.

"I Can NOT walk that long!" yelled a very tired Ino.

"Could we take a break?" asked Choji as he sat on a log pulling out another bag of chips out of his bag.

"It's all ready getting dark out! I need my Beauty sleep!" Ino commanded as she pulled her ponytail out of her hair.

"Guys, I want to stop to but we haven't even been walking 10 minutes.." Shikamaru pointed out.

Ino and Choji had a very surprised look on their faces. Then they turned and looked at each other slyly and then at Shikamaru. Choji and Ino both got up and stood at Shikamaru's sides.

"So is there...I don't know...someone you want to _see_ in Suna?" said a very nosey Ino.

"Yeah, like a _girl_ by chance?" Choji said.

"No,I...I.. Just don't want to fail our mission!" Shikamaru nervously said.

"How could we possibly fail this mission!" Choji said.

"I don't know someone could...steal the bracelet!" Shikamaru answered.

"Oh yeah, EVERONE is after THAT bracelet. Oh yeah!" Ino said.

"Uh, I know let's travel, I don't know maybe a few more miles and then rest?" Shikamaru said.

"Fine 1 mile!" Ino declared.

One Mile?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh, fine 2 miles it is." Ino said.

Shikamaru pouted.

"This is my final offer 2 ½ miles!" Ino declared.

"Fine..." Shikamaru said with a blank face.

So the team walked on. A whole 2 and a half miles. The minute Choji and Ino found out they had walked 2 and a half miles they both fell to the ground like they had walked 10 miles.

"Ow, Pain." Ino said.

"Ow, Stomach cramp!" Choji said with a mouth full of chips.

"Why are you guys so lazy?" Shikamaru said.

Ino and Choji looked like they saw a ghost/alien/vampire/king singing to a talking clam.

"Wh...what...WHO ARE YOU?" Ino screamed as she hide behind Choji as a shield.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Ino yelled to Shikamaru.

"Uh...How Troublesome. A loud mouth girl."

Ino and Choji seemed to get less tense.

"Why'd you say that Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I just wanted to get you going but it was too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru mentally sighed. _That was a close one._

**Next Day**

"So far we walked...4 miles!" Ino said with delight.

"How many more to go?" Choji asked eating some left over barbeque for breakfast.

"Oh, Only...50 more miles.." Ino said sadly.

"WHAT!" Choji and Shikamaru said.

"Well actually only 46 miles...Suna is 50 miles away..." Ino said sadly.

"Let's go!" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Choji's scarf and Ino's arm.

He ran like his pants were on fire.

"WHAA! WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU!" Ino managed to yell.

Choji was coughing and trying to keep up or he'd be choked to death.

**2 Hours later**

"Oh...My...Gosh..." Ino said as she fell to the ground with a purple face and rubber legs.

Choji thumped to the ground and rolled on to his face.

"We...we're...we..have...5..miles..to...go.." Ino gasped and then zonked out.

Shikamaru tried not to show he was tired. He keep thinking about how close they were.

_We're so close! The faster we get to Suna the fast I could... Oh I want to go now but then I'll look bad and...ohhh this is such a drag..._

Choji fainted.

_Must..go...no..._

Shikamaru sat straight up on a stump with his hands on his knees. Then he fell straight backwards.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ooff" Ino said as she started to wake up. She just remembered were she was and that she just ran 41 miles in 2 hours. She suddenly became sore all over. Choji was just starting to get up too.

"Choji!" Ino said shaking him.

"We were asleep are 3 hours!" Ino told him.

"What?" Choji said.

"We were asleep for 3 hours!" Ino yelled again.

"Oh, Hey, where's Shikamaru?"

"Oh, umm...I think..." Ino just discovered Shikamaru laying with his legs sticking straight up, hitting the stump.

"WAKE UP!" Ino yelled into Shikamaru's face. He stood straight up. Well, he tried to. He had just hit Ino in the face with his head.

"Oowwwww!" Ino yelled.

"Eh, sorry. So how long were we asleep? 10 minutes? A half a hour?" Shikamaru asked.

"Try 3 hours!" Ino said rubbing her head.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled in a Shikamaru yelling way.

"You heard me!" Ino retorted back.

Shikamaru sighed and then said "Let's go."

"Fine, Mr. I'm-not-a-lazy-bum-anymore-cause-we-have-a-mission-that-we-can't-fail-but-I-think-we-can." Ino said starting to walk.

Choji looked scared but started walking to.

They walked and argued for a few minutes then they were power-walking and then they were running. They weren't running because of Shikamaru. They were running because Choji ran out of chips and he needed to go buy more in Suna.

"Come on Lazy-Bums!" Choji said running with fire in his eyes and he arms bend.

"Stop, (gasp) running (gasp) Choji!" Ino tried to say.

"WHY?" Choji yelled as he ran.

"Because we're HERE!" Shikamaru said.

"Huh, Hey...WE ARE!" Choji said grabbing on to Shikamaru.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" They both said jumping and hugging each other.

Without a word, Choji ran to the nearest store and Shikamaru ran to who knows where.

"Great. Alone in a town I don't know with no money." Ino sighed.

"I haven't eaten barely anything in days. I'm starving!" She said going back into the woods.

"I need to rest and look through my bag." she said out loud.

She didn't need to look long for she found a beautiful clearing with a lovely stern log to sit on. It had a great view of a mini waterfall.

"Who knew a place like this would be by a desert!" Ino questioned to no one.

"Oh, no!" I don't have anything to eat...except...no I couldn't..." she said out loud.

_I don't have anything but that Paopu fruit and I'm supposed to eat it with someone I love. Well I could eat half...maybe half exactly and save the rest for someone else. Then maybe that will work._

Without another thought Ino ate half the Paopu fruit. She nibbled it to be exactly half. It didn't even look like it was supposed to look like a full star.

"OH MY GOD! WHOA!"

_What was that?_

"What was that?" Ino asked no one and then grabbed a near by stick.

"It sounded like Choji!" Ino yelled and then grabbed her bag and ran.

Ino ran like the wind to get to Choji.

When she found him he was right by the entrance of Suna.

When Ino got close she frost. She dropped her bag and just frost. She was so surprised at what she saw she almost screamed but nothing came out. It was something that wouldn't even happen in her wildest dreams.

(A/N: I know they didn't meet the Sand Sibling yet but just wait till next time. I just couldn't help but leave that cliff hanger!)


	3. Meeting Temari and Gaara

(A/N: I'm going camping and stuff on the weekend so I won't be able to update then but I will update the next chapter ASAP!)

**I DO** not **OWN NARUTO! I AM** not **THE REAL OWNER OF NARUTO!**

_Last Time_

Without another thought Ino ate half the Paopu fruit. She nibbled it to be exactly half. It didn't even look like it was supposed to look like a full star.

"OH MY GOD! WHOA!"

_What was that?_

"What was that?" Ino asked no one and then grabbed a near by stick.

"It sounded like Choji!" Ino yelled and then grabbed her bag and ran.

Ino ran like the wind to get to Choji.

When she found him he was right by the entrance of Suna.

When Ino got close she frost. She dropped her bag and just frost. She was so surprised at what she saw she almost screamed but nothing came out. It was something that wouldn't even happen in her wildest dreams.

--------

Shikamaru. He was with someone from Suna. He was with a girl from Suna. He was with Temari from Suna. Shikamara Nara was with one of the Sand Siblings, Temari. Temari was latched to his arm.

Ino was stunned.

_Shikamaru__ had a fan girl already?_ _No,no,no. Wait! That's why he rushed! Oh, so that's why...to see his girlfriend! Wait, Shikamaru has a girlfriend before I have a boyfriend!_ _WHAT! THIS CAN NOT BE TRUE!_?

Ino slowly walked closer to Shikamaru and Temari. Choji had just noticed to and was doing the same. Ino and Choji finally were next to Shikamaru and Temari.

"So..." Ino said.

Shikamaru waved with his free hand.

"Um.." Choji managed to say.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said with a rubbing of the back of the head pose.

"Hi.." Temari said to Ino and Choji.

They both just waved at her.

"So...I guess you know now..." Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah.." Ino replied.

Temari blushed and keep hold of Shikamaru's arm.

"Umm...where's the...rest of the Sand Siblings?" Choji asked worrying Gaara or Kankuro would kill him for buying all the bags of chips at the store.

**In The Forest At The Same Time**

The wind blow gracefully in the woods. It twirled the leaves with grace and wonder. The waterfall looked like crystals. The sun was on the horizon and you could just see it over the waterfall. Any normal human being would think of this as one of naturals wonders. But of course why would I want to put a normal human being walking in the woods at such a good time?

None of the less, a really mad looking red-headed 12 year old boy, with a gourd on his back was in this splendid part of the forest of Suna. He wasn't going on any nature walk. No, he was getting away from his annoying family. It was annoying enough to just kill his siblings at times like theses so he just decided to let out his anger on something in the woods. He must of been in the woods for 2 hours. Crushing sticks, knocking down trees, using sand coffin jutus on what ever crossed his path or looked at him weirdly. He finally decided it was time to just sit down and decide what to do next. He started to think and then noticed a strange fruit next to him.

It looked like half of a star and it was yellow. He was about to chuck it down the waterfall or at a tree but he suddenly had the weirdest feeling to eat it. He never saw that type of fruit before and never tasted it. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to eat it. He needed to eat it, So he did. He just ate it. He took a bite and then just ate it whole. He didn't like it nor hate it. He just ate it. He decided he should walk around town. Maybe there's someone he could kill there.

**Back to the Others!**

"Uh...Kankuro is playing with his dollies and Gaara...hmm...I don't know...he's like in the woods are something..." Temari told Choji.

"They don't...happen to like chips, right?" Choji asked.

'Umm...uh..no?" Temari said looking at Choji strangely.

Suddenly their conversation was cut short. Gaara was walking out of the woods where Ino came out of. He walked right through everyone else and gave an evil glare to everyone.

Ino was dazzled. She watched the red-head walk past them with the coolest stride, his long clothes flipping in the wind.

_He must be strong if he walks around with a gourd as big as that on his back._

Ino had seen Gaara before, like when he almost killed Rock Lee, but today it seemed like this was the first time she ever saw him.

When Gaara walked past everyone, he suddenly turned his head. For some reason the blonde girl caught his eye. He looked back like it was nothing because to him it was nothing but to Ino it was everything.

_He's looking at me! EKK!_

_What's with her? Why is she happy?_

"Gaara, Where are you going?" Temari asked him.

"Hn." he said as he walked on without even looking at his sister.

"Gaara?" Temari yelled but he didn't listen.

"GAARA?" Temari yelled as Gaara was almost not visible.

"What's wrong with him?" Choji asked.

"He's always like that." Temari told him.

_A Mysterious Man, eh?_

"It's...8:00PM..."Choji said nervously.

"What! But we need to find that bracelet!" Ino started to yell.

"I know, Ino!" Choji yelled back.

"Shikamaru?" Ino and Choji partially said on que.

"Hn." he asked as he hugged Temari.

"Why didn't you complain?" Ino asked.

"It's to troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Well if you don't care let's just rest up...somewhere..." Ino said unhappily as she thought about how they will probably sleep in the woods or on the street.

"You guys can stay at my house!" Temari said happily.

"Thank you!" Team 10 said to Temari.

"No problem...I just hope you don't get killed by my brothers!" Temari said as Team 10 anime sweat dropped.

_This is going to be a fun night..._

(A/N: Yay! I'll update soon! So hold your horses and your pants. Don't worry you only have to wait ALL weekend... ;D R&R!)

Next Chapter: What will happen when Team 10 spend the night at the Sand Siblings house? Well I don't know...well I know but you don't!


	4. The Happy House

(A/N: I didn't update for 6 days! OMFG! I tried to work on my story, I really did but I had so many tests and papers to do all week! I promise to update more unless my computer isn't working or if something fatal happens. D:)

**I DO**n't **Own Naruto!**

"You guys can stay at my house!" Temari said happily.

"Thank you!" Team 10 said to Temari.

"No problem...I just hope you don't get killed by my brothers!" Temari said as Team 10 anime sweat dropped.

_This is going to be a fun night..._

--------

Temari lead the way to her Happy home. It was actually very close to the town square but it was at the edge of the forest. It was huge and the color tan. It looked like a Spanish house. (Let your imagination run wild.)

"Nice house." Choji said hiding behind Ino. He still thought Gaara would kill him for buying the chips.

"Nice from the outside but ...in the inside..." Temari couldn't finish. Kankuro just ran out of the house screaming "I GOT SAND IN MY PANTS!"

"Uhh...that's normal..." Temari said with a embarrassed face.

"Right." Shikamaru said walking into the doorway. Ino and Choji were scared and very. The first thing Ino noticed in the house was a blood stain next to a huge crack in the gray, stone wall of the living room.

"This is the Living Room...most of the time." Temari said pointing at the blood stain.

"Notice the TV." Temari said.

"Do you have dish?" Choji asked with excitement.

Temari started laughing like a tickled hyena. "We..hehe...have 3 channels..."

"WHAT! WHAT CHANNELS?" Team 10 screamed.

"Umm...the News and weather on one channel, a channel all about the arts of puppetry, and of course the beauty channel!"

"Great TV you got there..." Choji said.

"Oh and I think we have one more channel for Suna only. It's like Cooking in Suna. I only watched it once and..."

"WHAT CHANNEL?"

"Uh...uh...36." Temari said as she stared at the crazed boy flipping the 4 channels they had to the right one.

Choji sat on the ragged one hunk of junk of a couch, bouncing for joy at the ham dinner on the small old TV.

"That is entertain him for, I'd say...3 days...straight..." Ino said.

"Well I might as well show you the rest of the house...Should I get him so he knows where everything is?" Temari asked with a worried look.

"NO!" Ino and Shikamaru screamed waving their hands.

"HE'LL GO CRAZY!" Ino declared.

"He'll rip up your couch!" Shikamaru pointed out.

"He'll go on a huge eating spree!" Ino said.

"Okay! Okay!" Let's just go one to the bathrooms and your rooms." Temari said, leading them done the hall.

The hall was quite long and had flower-printed wallpaper. The first room they passed was Temari's. You could tell because her door was pink and it said Temari's Room on a sign on the pink door.

"This is my room. You're aloud in if you knock. Ino's allowed in only in the day. Shika your allowed in anytime. (Wink)" Temari said blushing and of course so was Shikamaru.

Temari flashed open her door but closed it just as fast as she opened it. The only thing Ino noticed was big neat bed with a sleeping ferret on it. The only Shikamaru noticed was some of Temari's undergarments with all her other clothes on the floor.

The next door was 2 feet up from Temari's door on the right side of the hall. "This is the bathroom. There's the tub, sink, toilet. There's extra paper under the sink. If you need a toothbrush or soap, its under there too." Temari said pointing at the cedar cabinet under the pearly white sink.

They walked down the hall some more till they got to a navy blue door. You could tell it was Kankuro's room because there was a picture of a puppet on a scroll hanging of his door.

"This is Kankuro's room." Temari said. She flung open his door and his room was a mess. His bed wasn't made. His clothes were everywhere. The only thing neat was that his puppets were hung neatly on one wall. The navy blue wall didn't even look like part of his room.

"Notice the sand everywhere. Gaara's doing. That's probably the reason why Kankuro ran out of the house screaming about sand in his pants..baka brother." Temari mumbled. She kicked a pile of Kankuro's clothes and then closed the door.

"Next is...your rooms!" Temari clapped her hands.

"Wait, What about this room?" Ino asked pointing to a room with a normal brown door and some sand around the bottom.

"Uh..that's Gaara's room. He never sleeps..so he never goes in there." Temari said with fear on her face.

"Anyway, look at your rooms!" She dragged Ino and Shikamaru to two rooms right next to each other. One had a white door and the other one had a Green door.

"Shikamaru, have the green one and Ino, have the white one.

Ino got the one closest to Gaara's.

(Gulp) _This will be fun...next to Gaara's room...well he never goes in it though...aw man that stinks...what am I saying? I like Sasuke! I think..._

"Ino? Earth to Ino!" Temari said waving her right hand in Ino's face.

"Ino, if you need any PJ's I got some on your bed."

"Oh...yeah...yeah...thanks..." Ino replied.

"If you guys need anything just call!" Temari said. Then she gave Shikamaru a good night kiss.

Ino sighed and walked into her room. It was just a plain room with normal plain things. A bed with green sheets and white blankets. A lamp next to the bed. A picture of Suna and a dresser at the other side of the room. There was also a great view of Suna from the big window right across from the door.

Ino noticed there was another door that lead to a small bathroom. She soon got dressed and went to lay down.

_This is so confusing and exciting and strange and...and...I think I'm..forgetting something..._

At that moment she hear Choji scream worse than he did earlier today.

She flew open her door and so did Shikamaru and they both ran down the hall.

There was the Living Room. Just the plain Living Room. With it's old TV and old couch but there was something different. There was a Screaming Choji with a Angry Gaara with a bag of chips in his hands. He also had a Choji by the scarf.

"Gaara?" Temari asked like this was a normal event.

"Hn"

"Gaara, put that down. He's a Guest."

"Gaara dropped the chips and Choji tried to catch them while choking. Gaara dropped Choji on his chips.

"And so are those too." Temari said pointing her thumb to a very surprised Shikamaru and Ino.

Gaara glared at them. Not like the I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep-tonight-glare, but a don't-get-in-my-way-glare. A glare like that meant you were so far, on Gaara's good side.

"Okay, Bed time kiddies!" Temari shooed Ino to bed and drag Choji with his scarf. She threw Choji in his room and when Ino closed her door, she went over to Shikamaru.

"Shika, if you have any bad dreams, you could...always sleep with me." Temari said putting her index finger on her lips and bending her head down.

"I'll keep it in mind." Shikamaru reassured and then gave Temari another good night kiss.

Then a giggle came from Ino's room.

The couple both looked mad and opened Ino room only to she her reading a book.

"Oh, hi...I was...reading...do you mind?"

"Sorry!" Temari said slamming the door.

"Nightie Night!" Temari waved as she walked down the hall to her room. In the process making Shikamaru have a slight nosebleed. _Her PJ's were light..._

(A/N: Yes, Shikamaru does have nosebleeds.)

"Haha!" Ino laughed as she looked at the photo she took of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Black Mail Heaven!" Ino said slipping the photo into the book.

"Bed time!" Ino said and then turned off the lamp and went to bed with a smile on.

Little did she know that there was someone watching her...

(A/N: Yay! R&R! Reviews help! Sometimes when I just don't really feel like writing and then I see the reviews I start to write because I know people are actually reading what I wrote! ;O So, Basically if you want to read more of this story, you should Review:D Yay!)


	5. Crazy Morning & Searching

(A/N: Like always, sorry about updating...what can I say? I had a four day weekend that I used to hang out with my Best Friend, Danielle and to hang out with my Kitten, Sitter. The best part about this chapter is that it's posted on 10/10! Haha It's posted on Tenten! Kekekeke...okay...storytime...)

Posted: On 10/10 Tenten!

**I** Do _Might _Not _Own_ **Naruto.**

"Haha!" Ino laughed as she looked at the photo she took of Shikamaru and Temari.

"Black Mail Heaven!" Ino said slipping the photo into the book.

"Bed time!" Ino said and then turned off the lamp and went to bed with a smile on.

Little did she know that there was someone watching her...

-------------

There was the blond shinobi, sound asleep, under the covers of her temporary bed in the "Happy House."

There was the redhead, sitting outside of the blonde shinobi's temporary room, looking into the room through the window. With him a expressionless face but within him, many emotions. Emotions of wonder. Thoughts of why and how and should. Feelings that never came to him before. Good feelings. Feelings of good and happy. Feelings that felt better then killing and death to others. This was a good thing.

_Gaara should look at the girl more so he feels good. Yes, that works._

Thus, Gaara stayed by the window till 3 AM untill. Kankuro woke up and started to cry because Gaara got sand on his dollie...Puppet.

"MY Puppet! My precious puppet! It's RUINED! It's ruined because of you Gaara! You did this!" Kankuro cried.

Gaara was about to stuff a pile of sand down Kankuro's throat but then hear someone get up.

Gaara filched the grain of sand off Kankuro's puppet.

"There." Gaara reassured.

Gaara saw from the corner of his eye, the blonde shinobi.

She giggled.

Gaara blew sand into Kankuro's face.

She laughed.

Gaara put sand in Kankuro's pants.

She was red from laughing.

Even Gaara was smiling from this event. Kankuro ran out of the house like the previous day.

Temari and Shikamaru walked into the Living Room, holding hand, to see Gaara smiling and Ino laughing so hard she was crying.

Temari fainted and then Shikamaru fainted and fell on her.

Kankuro was running around Suna screaming "I GOT SAND IN MY PANTS!"

----- 1 Hour Later -----

Temari and Shikamaru got up with confused looks, wondering if the other did anything to the other while they were unconscious.

Gaara had been with Ino and he was showing off with his sand. He was happy but he didn't really show it...that much. Ino was watching dazzled that Gaara could control sand so well.

Choji just got up and noticed everyone else was in the Living Room. He went in the kitchen and ate all the food that, was edible to most humans and 3 types of dolphin.

Temari just remembered about Team 10's mission. "Hey, Shika...you have a mission to do today?"

"Oh Shit, I forgot! It's already 10!" Shikamaru said as he looked at his watch that was conviently on his arm.

Choji walked out of the kitchen with an Alanya kebab. "I'll only go on the mission if I can eat this!"

"You already ate half of it, Choji!" Ino said and then redirected her attention to Gaara.

"Well...you guys should atleast pretend to try to find your Hokage's bracelet. She might get mad if you take too long!" Temari pointed out.

"Aw, but that would mean we'd have less time to hang out with you guys!" Ino said with a very sad face.

"We could help them find it." Gaara said in monotone.

"YES LET'S!" Temari yelled while pulling Shikamaru out the door.

The group headed for the woods/outskirts of Suna.

Temari and Shikamaru lead the way holding hands, Ino and Gaara was walking next to each other, and Choji was in the back pigging out on his 5th Alanya Kebab.

"Choji, what are you eating?" Ino asked turning her head to look at Choji's interesting meal.

"An Alanya Kebab!"

"A what?" Ino asked. Even Gaara looked at Choji funny.

"An Alanya Kebab! It's got beef, bread, tomatoes, chili sauce..." Choji started drooling and had to take another bite.

"..." Gaara and Ino just looked at him and then turned around again.

"We're HERE!" Temari said pointing to the huge trees of the outskirts of Suna. It wasn't the same area as yesterday but a little farther north.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said kicking a pebble.

"Let's look!" Ino said as she looked under a rock. Then she looked in between a bush. Gaara looked in a tree by sticking his head in it.

"Let's Eat!" Choji said sitting on a log.

"Choji you can't eat! Everyone has to help find it!" Ino yelled.

"She's right, Choji." Shikamaru said while he looked in a small pile of leaves.

"Blah!" Choji said.

"Blah" Ino said as she tripped on a root and Gaara had to catch her fall. It was a moment of Love.

_Gaara just touched me! Gaara just touched me!_

Ino got to her feet, said thanks, and blushed madly as she put her index finger to her mouth.

Gaara just went back to looking by brushing some leaves out of the way.

"Choji, I think it would be helpful if you helped." Temari said as she looked in the hollow log Choji was sitting on.

"I don't...AHH!" The log caved in on Choji. He fell in between in all and Temari's head got stuck.

"AHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Temari tried to scream. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ino pulled her out.

"Hey! Nobody tried to help me!" Choji said brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"You didn't need any help! Temari did!" Ino said.

Yeah, well..." Choji didn't finish.

"Hey Choji, you dropped something." Shikamaru said.

"Well...huh..what?" Choji said turning around.

"HEY!" Choji yelled with gleaming eyes as he picked it up.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I FOUND IT!" Choji screamed.

"YOU FOUND THE BRACELET?" Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara all said at the same time.

(And at that same moment Knakuro, at the other side of town, said that too.)

(A/N: I don't know how I do it but I always find Cliffhangers! Yay! I know you all love them so much! Oh yes, and Alanya Kebab, is a food eaten in Scandinavia. Most people who write a fanfic that involves food from Suna would choice to use food from desert areas but I choice to use food from just the opposite, A cold snowy area in the Northern Hemisphere! ;D )

Now I have to break the News to you that you'll have to wait for the Next Chapter! R&R!


	6. Just Eat It

(A/N: Whoo! I updated! After 6 days of not updating! I was going to update yesterday, 1 month after Kakashi's birthday, but it was my cousin's birthday party and...yeah... Anyway I just noticed that 10/10 is also Naruto's birthday! xP hehe)

**I**t was a **don**u**t**, that Ch**o**ji ate from the **w**ussy, k**n**ucklehead, **Naruto.**

"HEY!" Choji yelled with gleaming eyes as he picked it up.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I FOUND IT!" Choji screamed.

"YOU FOUND THE BRACELET?" Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and Gaara all said at the same time.

(And at that same moment Kankuro, at the other side of town, said that too.)

-----------

"Huh, What? No? I found my potato chip charm bracelet!" Choji said as he held up his bracelet with chibi chips of all flavors in the air.

Everyone Anime sweat dropped.

"Aren't you happy for me!" Choji asked everyone.

Gaara stared at him, Temari shook her head, Shikamaru was looking at the clouds that weren't blocked out by the trees, and Ino was now getting the idea to use Choji as a punching bag.

"Choji!" Ino yelled and pulled his collar as she tried to pick him up.

"Choji we told you found Tsunade's bracelet! That was very nerve racking!" Ino said with a I'm-Gonna-Punch-Your-Face-In expression.

"Well Sorrrrry!" Choji said while he waved his bracelet around on his right arm.

"I didn't know you wear jewelry, Choji?" Shikamaru teased.

"Well..uh...you shouldn't be talking! You wear earrings all the time!"

"So do you."

"OOHHH BURN!" Ino and Temari yelled from the sidelines.

"..." is all Gaara said.

"Rustle" Every looked at a huge bush next to a bunch of trees and bushes.

"What was that?" Choji asked dumbly.

_WTF?_ Gaara thought.

Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru slowly went up to the bush weapons ready. Ino was ahead of the others.

"Ino, wait for us." Shikamaru commanded.

Ino turned around and when she did a hand was on her shoulder.

"Don't move!" Shikamaru said.

Ino just stood there in shock.

"Hey, WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S KANKURO'S PUPPET!" Temari yelled to Ino but managed to blow out Shikamaru's hearing.

"Ow."

The hand then started to move from Ino's shoulder to dangerously closer to her breasts.

Ino's face got red and she got very mad.

"KANKURO!" Temari and Ino screamed.

"Huh what?" Kankuro asked dumbly.

When he moved the Crow's hand was now on Ino's breasts and Ino was not happy.

Ino turned her head to see Kankuro half asleep. He noticed the Crow's hand on Ino.

"I didn't mean to! Honestly!" Kankuro pleaded.

Ino grabbed the Crow's arm and pushed it in the direction of Kankuro's face.

He had a red slap mark on his face.

"Look I was just sleeping!" He said.

"How the hell did you get here?" Temari asked her stupid brother.

"Long Story.."

"We have time!" everyone but Gaara said.

"Well...What happened was I woke up this morning. I was so happy about today. The sunny was shining, the birds were singing. But then...I noticed...SAND! YES S-A-N-D on the CROW! I couldn't believe what I saw. I went to Gaara to yell at him but all he did was get sand in my pants...again... Anyway, I ran around town screaming about my pants and the sand in them. I didn't even get tired, I just wanted the sand out of my pants! Just a little while ago for some odd reason I screamed "YOU FOUND THE BRACELET?" and a little kid said "Yes, I did!" Then I went back to screaming and yelling until I decided to go into the woods so I could get the sand out of my pants. So I took my pants off and.."

"Okokokok...Too much info, Kankuro!" Temari said covering her ears.

"So you took your pants off in the woods and fell asleep?"Ino asked.

"Yes."

"You could of went home."

"No Temari, Gaara would of got more sand in my pants."

"Uhh, you're such a baby!" Temari said.

"The kid has the bracelet." Shikamaru said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"The kid Kankuro was talking to in town. The kid said he found the bracelet."

"He could of found any bracelet, Shika." Temari pointed out.

"Actually, it was a girl that said that. Not a boy." Kankuro pointed out.

"Did you see the bracelet?" Ino asked Kankuro.

"No, I had too much sand in my pants to notice."

"Kankuro! You're going to be the death of us all!" Temari said.

"Look not matter what, that could be the bracelet so we should go check if that kid has the bracelet or not." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, let's go now! Maybe the kid is still in town, it's not to late!" Temari said.

"We can find her!" Ino declared.

"Let's go then!" Temari said.

Everyone ran out of the woods except for Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was walking and Kankuro...well...

"Wait for me, Gaara!" Kankuro said, hopping around trying to get his pants back on.

---------

(A/N: Whoo! Next Chapter! Will the group find the child? Will they find the bracelet? Will Kankuro ever get his pants back on? Find out Next Chapter!)


	7. Color of The Bracelet

(A/N: Oh yeah! I'm updating in one day! That's a first! That's what happens when you have no homework! Whoot!)

**I Should ****Own Naruto**

"Fine, let's go now! Maybe the kid is still in town, it's not to late!" Temari said.

"We can find her!" Ino declared.

"Let's go then!" Temari said.

Everyone ran out of the woods except for Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara was walking and Kankuro...well...

"Wait for me, Gaara!" Kankuro said, hopping around trying to get his pants back on.

---------

"So what does this kid look like?" Temari asked her dumb brother that was zipping his pants. The were all standing in the middle of Suna.

"She had hair and eyes and she ..she was a girl."

"We know that!" Temari said while walking with Shikamaru as they held hands.

"What color was her hair, her eyes?" Choji said with a mouthful.

"Why didn't you say so? She had bright red hair with a tingle of orange. Her hair is spiky and short. kinda like a boy's. She had light blue eyes with a hint of navy blue. She was wearing a black and yellow shirt. She also had a brown purse/bag. She had blue jeans with a light blue polka-dotted patch and..."

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Temari commanded.

"There." Gaara said as he had the girl by her left arm.

"That was fast!" Ino said with sparkly eyes.

"LET GO OF ME!" the little girl screamed.

"Only if you tell us where the bracelet is, little girl." Shikamaru said.

"The names, Matty, and NO!" She screamed into Shikamaru's face.

"Shikamaru, you have to be nice and then she'll answer us!" Ino said as she walked over to Matty.

"Matty, could you be a nice girl and tell us, big kids, were the bracelet is?" Ino asked her.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause...?"

"I don't want to."

"WHAT! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE!!?!"

"Ino stop!" Temari and Shikamaru said as they covered her mouth.

"I'm not telling any of you!" Matty declared.

"Not for a chip?" Choji asked.

"No."

"Not for a nickel?" Temari asked.

"No."

Not for a high five?"Kankuro asked.

"Wtf? No!" Matty yelled.

"Not for power?" Gaara said.

"Power?" Matty questioned.

Everyone was amazed Gaara was talking.

"The power to Kill." Gaara said as he squeezed Matty's arm in his excitement.

"Ow! No!" Then Matty started screaming down the street.

"Great, Gaara you lost her. We'll never be able to get her to talk to us ever again!" Temari said.

Then Gaara put out his hands and dropped something shiny on the ground.

"THE BRACELET!" everyone (but Gaara) screamed.

"Got it!" Ino said from the pile of ninjas in the dirt.

"YAY for Ino!" Temari yelled with excitment and clapped her hands.

Shikamaru didn't really care and Choji was happy because he found his bracelet before.

After 10 minutes of congratulations from the Sand Siblings, Shikamaru noticed something.

"Ino, Tsunade lost a Slug bracelet, right?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"Yep!"

"Slugs don't have shells, right?"

"Yep!"

"Then look." Shikamaru siad opening Ino hands to see that the bracelet had chibi SNAILS on it!

"OH NO, THEY'RE SNAILS, SHIT!" Ino screamed while stomping around.

"Ohhh, to bad. It is getting late. You should get back to our house. We can look again tomorrow." Temari reassured and then gratefully took Shikamaru's hand.

"Fine." Ino and Choji sighed.

The group all started to head back to the house. It had just started to get dark out. Temari and Shikamaru were the first ahead and were holding hands. Choji and Kankuro were next and they were talking about bracelets and puppets and puppet bracelets... Ino and Gaara were last. Ino was on the left side of Gaara as they walked.

_Oh..I'm so nervous. Gaara is right next to me! This is the only chance I've got in all day to talk to him. Ohhh is my hair okay? Do my clothes look okay? Gosh! Ino get a hold of yourself! I'm just going to talk to him. I, Ino Yamanaka, can do this!_

"Hi.." Ino said sheepishly to Gaara.

Gaara just looked at her from the side.

"...hi..." He finally said.

"Hi!" Ino said waving and smiling at him. Then she turned her head because she started to blush.

_Gaara said HI TO ME! YES! SCORE!_

Ino looked up to she the sun setting.

_Gaara said hi and I get to see the sun set with him! My lucky day!_

While Ino was blushing and Gaara was walking the others had conversations too.

"So you really have puppet bracelets?" Choji asked Kankuro.

"YES! I made them myself. I make all kinds. All different sizes and colors!" Kankuro explained to Choji.

Temari and Shikamaru were having an interesting conversation..kinda.. Temari didn't talk and keep turning her head from Shikamaru with a nervous look. Shikamaru noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing. Well, it's just. When you guys find that bracelet you'll have to leave Suna. Right?" she said.

"Oh, you're right." he suddenly realized.

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible!" Temari said as she hugged Shikamaru tightly.

"Well..." he said.

"Hmm?" Temari asked as she laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"We could.." Shikamaru started to whisper in Temari's ear.

Temari madly blushed and then she whispered back to Shikamaru. Then he started to blush too. ( I wonder what they were tlaking about?)

-----5 Minutes Later-----

"We're here!" Temari said as she opened the front door to their "Happy House" Oh their very happy house.

Choji made a beeline to the kitchen and then to Kankuro's room. Kankuro was going to show him his bracelets.

Shikamaru and Temari ran straight to her room. (Ooooo)

And Ino and Gaara were in the Living Room.

"So..." Ino said as she sat on the couch by Gaara.

------------

(A/N: Whoot! Okay now to figure out what I'll write next, yeah. I'll update soon...sooner or later...hehe... Next Chapter: What will Ino talk to Gaara about? Will Kankuro have a cool bracelet collection? What the hell is Shikamaru and Temari going to do? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER of InoxGaara The Pig And The Sand Demon Unite!)


	8. Noises In The Night!

(A/N: I updated! I couldn't think about what to write for my next chapter. I was stumped. I had writer's block! Oh the pain! Oh the days I spent thinking hard, thinking about what I should write for my next chapter!)

**I**t **DO**es**N'T** lo**O**ks like it's **W**ell do**N**e but, I'm sure **Naruto** will eat it.

**R&R!**

Temari madly blushed and then she whispered back to Shikamaru. Then he started to blush too. ( I wonder what they were talking about?)

-----5 Minutes Later-----

"We're here!" Temari said as she opened the front door to their "Happy House" Oh their very happy house.

Choji made a beeline to the kitchen and then to Kankuro's room. Kankuro was going to show him his bracelets.

Shikamaru and Temari ran straight to her room. (Ooooo)

And Ino and Gaara were in the Living Room.

"So..." Ino said as she sat on the couch by Gaara.

----------

"I wonder what Shikamaru and Temari are doing?" Ino asked Gaara.

"Gaara shrugged and then his eyes widen.

_What were they doing?_

It was silence for a few minutes and then Ino and Gaara heard laughing. Lots of laughing. From one of the bedrooms.

Gaara got up and started to walk out of the room. Ino followed him out. The laughing was getting louder. Closer to Temari's room and..it wasn't her room. Then that means...Kankuro's Room?

Gaara and Ino then tiptoed over to Kankuro's room where the loud happy laughs came from. Gaara swung the door open and there was the idiots having a tickle fight.

"HAHA!!! C-HAHA CHOJI!! KEKE STOP!"

"HAHA!! KANKU-HAHAHA!!!"

The Pig and the Demon were not very pleased watching a red-faced Choji and a red-faced Kankuro tickling each other on the floor. Rolling around on each other. Like the mindless fools they were.

"HA..ha...hi...Gaara..Ino" Kankuro said now sitting on his bed.

"..."

"Ha! You guys wanna join our tickle war?" Choji asked as he played with his bracelet.

"NO!" (Slam)

"HAHA! STOP!! HE HA!"

Now Gaara and Ino were on the couch. Gaara was looking off into space and Ino had a rather unhappy face on.

Now there was more laughing. Not Choji and Kankuro's laughing. Some one else's.

"If that's not Choji and Kankuro then..." Ino said looking at Gaara with a confused look.

Gaara looked back and her and then got up again. They both started walking in the hall but this time it was coming from Shikamaru's room. The laughing was loud and then a though came to Ino's head.

_Made...Shikamaru and Temari decided to go to his room...so they wouldn't mess up Temari's stuff or bed?_

Gaara on the other hand thought it was another "Tickle Fight" and just walked back to the Living Room, so Ino decided to follow.

Ino thought it would be the right time to learn more about Gaara.

"Um...how old are you Gaara? I'm..13." Ino said with her hands cupped.

"12."

_Whoa! I'm older then him!_

"Cool! I turned 13 on September 23rd!" Ino said a little to happy.

Gaara looked at her. She got really happy all of a sudden.

"January 9th" Was all Gaara said.

Ino was about to say cool but then there was the yelling of a female. And laughing and other noises. This time to noise was from Temari's room.

"Great! They switched rooms!" Ino said. Gaara didn't understand why they were making so much noise. Ino could tell he didn't know. She got closer and was going to whisper something in his ear but then thought she'd get slugged by his sand. Before she could think again she was explaining "stuff" to Gaara.

Gaara eyes widen. A lot. From the new information and from the thought that Ino didn't get attacked by his sand.

Gaara was so freaked out by the new found info he froze. He didn't move.

"Gaara? Gaara? Are you all right? Gaara?" Ino said as she was about to shake him but decided to back off.

----Shikamaru's Room----

"HAHA! SHIKA! Heh! STOP!" Temari said laughing as she tried to tickle Shikamaru. She pinned him down and started tickling him.

"Te-mari! Ah!" Shikamaru tried not to laugh.

"Wasn't it a good idea to have a Tickle Fight, Shika?" Temari said trying to get Shikamaru to laugh.

----Temari's Room----

Tenten and Neji were in Temari's room. Doing their hair. Neji was brushing his long black hair and Tenten was looking for a hair tie.

"Why, are we in here?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Temari borrowed some of my hair ties and I want them back! If we're going to be in here for a while we might as well use all her hair products!" Tenten said as she held out a box that was labeled "Hair Care Products."

"Yes, Right...HEY! Is that a butterfly hairclip?" Neji asked as he took the clip out of the box.

--------

(A/N: Sorry it was so short. I thought it was a funny idea but I don't think I wrote it very well. D: Sorry! R&R Please! Oh and if you have any ideas ore suggestions please tell me!)


	9. Confused And As Always, Angry!

(A/N: I'm so so, **Sorry**. I was lost on the path of life.)

I don't need to put if **I own Naruto** or not. I mean what's the point when you know **I don't?**

-------------

"Why, are we in here?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Temari borrowed some of my hair ties and I want them back! If we're going to be in here for a while we might as well use all her hair products!" Tenten said as she held out a box that was labeled "Hair Care Products."

"Yes, Right...HEY! Is that a butterfly hairclip?" Neji asked as he took the clip out of the box.

-------------

Gaara now woke up from he too-much-info attack. He woke up to see Ino hugging him around the waist. But, he wasn't on the couch in his crappy living room anymore. He was in a bed. A King sized bed at that. And Ino looked older. She started to open her eyes and push her messy bangs out of her face. She looked up at Gaara with pure joy and hugged him again but her arms touched his back. He didn't have his gourd on. Wait, how did he sleep?

"Good Morning Gaara-san!" Ino said while yawning and stretching her arms.

Gaara had not a clue what was going on. Ino started to get out of the covers of the white sheeted bed, reveling her light nightgown. She walked out of the room and into the small bathroom next to their room.

Gaara walked up to the window in the room and flew open the window curtains to see that they weren't in Suna anymore...or at least not his house. Then the most WTF? moments happened. He felt something touching his leg. He felt something around his leg. Then he heard "Daddy!" and he looked down to see a small child wrapped around his leg. He was nervous and totally confused. What the Hell was happening to him?!

Ino was now walking out of the bathroom with a happy face as she looked at her husband and her child. The kid now jumped into Ino's arms. Gaara was now running. Running through the house. Everything was different. There was a normal living room without a crack and bloodstained wall. There was a dining room with a dog! Yes a living breathing dog, sleeping under the table. He ran into the kitchen to see it was clean, YES, C-L-E-A-N! He was now going insane. He grabbed a flower pot and threw it to the ground.

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara get up!" Ino said trying to get Gaara out of the coma state he was in.

Gaara blinked a few times and then noticed Ino looked like Ino. The 13 year old Ino. He noticed he was on the crumbling couch.

"Gaara! You blanked out for like 5 hours!" Ino said pointing to a clock to show it was now 5AM in the morning.

Gaara was amazed. He blanked out for 5 hours. He didn't sleep...he...blanked out. He not only blanked out but dreamed. He had heard of dreams. Once he hear his brother say he dreamt about getting a new puppet, top of the line, and then his brother woke up and started to cry. The whole time Kankuro was talking in his sleep. It was quite annoying.

Gaara had also once heard of Temari talking on the phone with one of her friends about a dream that she went out with Shikamaru and then a month and a half later she did. There was one thing. What if his dream came true like Temari's did?

Gaara just noticed him and Ino were the only ones up. Everyone else was probably sleeping because they were so "Busy" last night.

Ino and Gaara just sat on the couch for awhile. Then Ino decided to turn on the TV. The channel that was on was the Food Channel. Ino was going to change the channel to Beauty but she didn't think Gaara would enjoy that. She didn't hear complaint from him (like she ever would) about keeping the food channel on so she left it on. The minute the TV screen blinked on was the minute a chef had finished a foreign type of pasta. Soon it showed the food up close and the chef talking about how good it was with some type of weird bread. Then some lady happily picked up a fork and took a bite. Then she dipped in the weird bread and said how great it was. Then some people clapped and the show ended. Ino then looked at Gaara to see he was watching the show. He was watching it intensely and you would think he would burn holes through the TV set. Anyone that knew Gaara could tell if he looked at the TV for more then 4 seconds and not break it meant he was liking what he saw and what he liked was a weird pasta. Ino could tell and then tried to remember what the chef used. It wasn't that hard for her to remember because all the cheap chef used was instant noodles, a thick tomato pasta and a barley leaf on top. The weird bread was well...from a thing of bread from the store.

_That might come in handy someday..._

Now a new cooking show was coming on and it was about making some simple chicken salad. Gaara looked at the TV with hate in his eyes. Ino was excited to see something new and healthy to make. Within 10 seconds Gaara's eye was twitching. Ino just kept waking, trying to ignore Gaara, but after 20 seconds the TV was about to get sand coffin jutused. At 30 seconds it was all over the living room. At 45 seconds Kankuro ran out crying and picking up pieces of the TV saying 'I can fix it! I can fix it!" Within the next 2 minutes and 21 seconds, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten were in the Living room. Shikamaru sighed and Temari cried. Choji cried with Kankuro and then Ino noticed Neji and Tenten sneaking out.

"Hey Tenten! When did you get here?"

"Uhh...I'm not Tenten! I'm...I'm not even here!" and with that all that was left was a puff of smoke.

Temari went over to Kankuro and he cried on her shoulder.

"Just think Kankuro, we can get a new TV! One with a big screen and tons of channels!" Temari said with starry eyes. Soon the both of them were jumping around.

"Let's go now!" Kankuro said as he grabbed his doll...puppet and his purse...bag. Temari got her purse and Shikamaru.

"It's 5:30 in the morning. I don't think the store will be open." Shikamaru said trying to get himself out of the lets-go-get-a-TV-plan.

'Nope! The store was open since 3!" Temari and Kankuro said as they waited for everyone else to get ready.

"3? In the morning?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep, Wally's like that." Kankuro said as he helped Choji get his coat on.

"Wally?" Ino said, zipping her furry (not real fur) coat.

"He owns the TV store of Suna!" Temari said.

"He works weird hours because people always need him. There's always sandstorms breaking the cable and Gaara keeps breaking the TVs." Kankuro said opening the door and holding the door for everyone else.

"He knows us well. Too well. This is the 2nd time this month we'll be going." Temari said.

Everyone was now walking to the TV store. People like Shikamaru were sleeping on the shoulders of people like Temari. People like Choji were eating chips and talking about the Tickle War with people like Kankuro. People like Ino were looking at people like Gaara while people like Gaara were walking around, controlling the sand that was getting blow by the wind and crushing stuff. It wasn't long till people like this group got to the TV store.

--------------

**(A/N: Yay! Well, I have writer's Block so suggest stuff if you want? I might just write about it. ;D R&R)**


	10. TV Troubles

Well, it is but that time of year where I want to write. A few months ago I started another chapter of this but didn't finish. I stumbled across it right after I read this story again. I decided to try writing it again. The beginning of this chapter isn't very good but I tried to make the most of it. Oh and the song is "We Didn't Start The Fire" by Billy Joel. At the time I listened to the song alot. I didn't think I would use it in the story though. Oh and this Chatper was posted on 8/23/07.

**I Don't Own.**

**----------**

"He works weird hours because people always need him. There's always sandstorms breaking the cable and Gaara keeps breaking the TVs." Kankuro said opening the door and holding the door for everyone else.

"He knows us well. Too well. This is the 2nd time this month we'll be going." Temari said.

Everyone was now walking to the TV store. People like Shikamaru were sleeping on the shoulders of people like Temari. People like Choji were eating chips and talking about the Tickle War with people like Kankuro. People like Ino were looking at people like Gaara while people like Gaara were walking around, controlling the sand that was getting blow by the wind and crushing stuff. It wasn't long till people like this group got to the TV store.

--------------

"Wheel of Fortune"

"Sally Ride"

"Heavy Metal"

"Suicide"

"For..."

"Stop."

"Why Gaara? This is fun?" Temari complained.

"I only wanted to hear the Suicide part."

"Hey guys! We're here!" Kankuro and Choji both spun around.

"We've been here for 10 minutes." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go inside!" Kankuro said making his puppet point inside and making Choji and himself giggle.

"We are inside..." Ino said as she stared at the handsome red-head.

"Then where's that Wally guy?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Oh we just need to say the password." Temari said.

"Huh?"

"SKAASKASKASKAAAA!" Temari screamed.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ino yelled.

"Howdy Ya All!"

"Howdy Wally!" Temari and Kankuro said as they gave a funny old man high fives.

"WHAT THee..H.mm?" Choji tried to yell but the Crow's cold, wooden hands got in the way.

Kankuro started to dance with the funny old man and Temari. As Kankuro danced the dollie...puppet on his back kept slapping Choji in the face.

Ino was equally freaked out as Shikamaru and Choji but seeing the tough sand ninjas dancing made her laugh.

_She likes Temari and Kankuro acting like dopes? Or maybe...Choji getting slapped. I like Choji getting slapped._

Gaara laughed a tiny bit. But since Gaara doesn't laugh much it sounded pretty..evil and demented.

_Gaara's laughing at his siblings? Wait, he sounds..kinda sick? Oh! Gaara might be getting a cold!_

Ino turned her head to her right to see Gaara and he stopped laughing. Before Ino could ask if he was sick, Wally and Gaara's siblings stopped dancing.

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Do you...?"

"Yes. We have the remains."

Temari dropped a sack on the front desk. Kankuro sniffed and a tears formed at his eyes.

"It's bad." Temari pointed out.

"It's one of the worst. But not as bad as.."

"Now let's not go there, Wally. I don't think Kankuro can handle it." Temari begged.

Kankuro's eyes widen and his whole body started to shake.

"Kankuro! Deep breaths!" Temari commanded.

Kankuro was now keeping himself up with his left arm gripping to the desk and his right arm on his chest. He wouldn't lift his eyes off the ground.

Choji got really worried and Shikamaru wanted to know what the hell was going on but didn't waste his breath on asking. Gaara just keep watching.

"What's.." Ino started to say but Gaara shot her a glace that gave her the impression that she should shut her trap.

Wally made a I-Guess-I-Shouldn't-Of-Mentioned-_that_ face.

"It..was..hor..horrible." Kankuro managed to say.

Temari bend down to Kankuro's height.

"You don't have to..." Temari was trying to say but was interrupted by her brother.

"The TV...was..mutilated." Kankuro choked out the words.

"You don't have to say anymore, Kankuro." Temari said as she put Kankuro's arm on her shoulders.

"I can stand up." Kankuro said and he stood on his own.

Wally coughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wally apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know better." Kankuro said. "It just kinda..hits a weak spot. It was my favorite TV. And..our best." Kankuro looked down again.

"Well, let's think about what we are going to do about this one." Temari said.

"I don't think I could fix this. I don't think anyone could." Wally said when he opened the sack to see the remains.

"We could...get store credit?" Temari suggested. "It hasn't been 30 days." She said winking.

"But you're the ones who broke it!" Wally, the short, gray-haired, man with the big tan cowboy hat said while rubbing his long beard.

Temari sighed.

"You do have $50 in store credit for that phone though, Temari." Wally said to put things to the bright side.

"Huh?"

"That phone, Gaara brought in for you." Wally said.

"But, I never..." Temari trailed off and looked over at Gaara to see a grin. Temari got the idea.

"Oh, yeah! How could I forget?" Temari pretty much yelled.

"But, Temari.." Kankuro was going to interrupt but Shikamaru put his hand on his face. Shikamaru knew just what was going on. This was his prefect chance to shorten the trip and to make his girlfriend happier with him.

"Wally, do you have any TVs for $50?" Temari questioned. "Or, should I say, any left?"

"We gotten'm right over here!" Wally waved everyone to dusty corner of the small store.

Wally picked up a small brown TV.

"This baby works like a charm!" Wally said while plugging in the TV.

The small box flashed on with a scribble of black, white, and gray. Then machine growled with loud annoying noise.

Kankuro made an awful face and screamed with his hands on his ears and everyone else looked irritated and put ther hands on their ears.

"TURN IT DOWN, WALLY!" It seemed everyone yelled.

Wally turned the knob so that the TV was almost just as bearable as it was off.

Wally opened a little plastic door on the right of the screen so he could change the channels. He turned the two big knobs so he could get a channel on. It took him a few minutes but he managed to get the weather. The weather in...

"It's Black and White!?" Temari asked.

"It works great."

"It's freaking Black and White."

"You can't get a charmer like this anymore." Wally said while patting the TV.

"How the hell old is this, Wally?" Temari asked. Kankuro was in the back acting dazed.

"A few years."

"50?"

"Give or take 10 or 20 years."

Temari, Kankuro, Ino, and Choji's jaws dropped.

"I don't think we want this one!" Kankuro plead.

"You'll be missing out." Wally said.

"No Thank you." Temari insisted.

Wally unplugged the small annoying little thing. Everyone seemed much happier now.

"I have this one! Wait, let me just find it." Wally was now opening a door on the bottom of the counter.

"It better not be black and white." Temari mumbled and Kankuro nodded.

Ino was nervous. She didn't know what to do. She was nervous about Gaara and about this..Wally. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to embarrass her self in front of Gaara! The store wasn't exactly that nice either. It just had a front desk, a door behind it to the backroom, a few old wooden shelves, and a counter on the side. It was probably better then Gaara's house but it didn't smell like Gaara's house. It didn't have the blood-stain in the corner and a shitty couch. It didn't have a hall with flower covered wallpaper. It...

_Oh, God! I'm already missing Gaara's house? We are at the freaking TV store and I'm missing someone's house that I just went to! Normally I wouldn't of even went it! What the hell is wrong with me!?_

Ino had a look in her eyes as if she wasn't paying any attention to everyone else. Before she knew it everyone was screaming again.

"WHAT THE?" Kankuro started yelling but couldn't be heard.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Choji pleaded but it sounded more like "shuitooff"

Wally tugged on the wire of the really annoying TV.

Everyone sighed except Gaara.

"I guess the volume is kinda messed up." Wally admitted.

"You think." Kankuro mumbled so low only Temari and Gaara.

Shikamaru rubbed his ears a little.

"Aw, Shika. Did it hurt your ears?" Temari said in a cute voice. The type that if you weren't Shikamaru you probably got annoyed by it.

Shikamaru blushed a little and then looked slightly annoyed.

"No."

"Poor Shika."

"Let me fix it."

Temari walked the 2 steps she needed to get to her boyfriend. She started to kiss the top of his ear.

"Temarriiiiii!" Kankuro whined. 'This isn't the time or place."

Choji pulled out a bag of BBQ chips.

"I got another TV!" Wally said.

Temari stopped kissing Shikamaru's ears and everyone's eyes now where on the mostly brown box. Mostly brown because the screen that was gray took up about 4 inches of it.

"The screen is kinda small." Ino said with a ew-stupid-TV look.

"The stupid screen is like the size of my thumb!" Kankuro complained.

"But it's the only TV I have left." Wally said.

"I'm sorry but we can't get that." Temari said. "We'll have to go somewhere else."

"But Temari, we have $50 credit. Can't we use some of our money too?" Shikamaru suggested. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He dind't want to shop all day for a dumb TV.

"Oh! We totally forgot! Thanks, Shika!" Temari said while she kissed and hugged him.

Choji finished his chips and threw them in the air. It landed on a TV.

"Choji, don't litter!" Ino nagged him but quickly stopped because Gaara was watching.

Choji picked up the bag off the TV.

"Hey Choji! Wait!" Kankuro said and grabbed the chip bag.

"There's none leave, Kankuro." Choji pointed out as Kankuro opened the bag.

"No, not the bag! The TV!"

"Kankuro's right!" Temari said.

The TV had a silver color. It was a flat screen and most of the TV was the screen.

"It's got 300 channels!" Wally said proud.

"How does it get 300 channels?" Kankuro questioned.

"It comes with this subscription to some fancy disk thingy!"

"It must be a lot." Ino said while staring at it.

"Yeah, probably." Choji said.

Gaara nodded a little, little bit.

"It's only $300!" Wally yelled.

"$300?" Shikamaru asked. He was confused.

"$300 cause there's 300 channels!" Wally smiled.

Shikamaru was happy now. This TV was great. Wally was a sucker! 300 cause of 300 channels.

"We NEED to buy this NOW, Temari!" Kankuro pleaded.

"One Problem."

"What?"

"We don't have that much. There haven't been that many missions and we do buy a lot of TVs."

"How much do we have?"

"I saved $50 for a new TV. We have $50 store credit and you and Gaara have..."

" I have...$15..." Kankuro said sheepishly.

"What happened to all your money!?"

"Uh..um...Puppets.."

"Baka!"

"How much does Gaara have?" Shikamaru asked.

" I don't know..Gaara how much do you have?" Temari asked him.

Gaara took one step forward and put his right hand out in a fist. He turned the fist up and opened it. Sand started to form and then money was visible. $185 to be exact.

"Cool." Choji said.

_Cool is right._

_Finally. Now we can get the hell out of here. So troublesome._

_Puppets...MONEY! Big TV!_

"Well you guys have enough!" Wally said as he took the money.

"Here you go!"

"Wait, we didn't even see it turn on." Shikamaru pointed out. He did not want to come back to the store and waste his energy complaining.

"Oh, Here." Wally turned the TV on and it blinked on with the weather on. Then he took the remote and changed the channels.

"Good. It works!" Temari clapped her hands.

Kankuro grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said.

"Okay!" everyone but Gaara said.

"Can my little brother and my loving boyfriend take the TV?" Temari asked while bashing her eyelashes.

"Well..uh.." Kankuro didn't like the idea.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Kankuro and Shikamaru picked up the TV. It wasn't that heavy at least.

"Now let's go!" Temari said floating out the door and into the streets of Suna.

"Hey, Gaara?"

Gaara turned his head to see Ino at his left side.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Okay." Ino said smiling.

-------------

Well there. That took awhile. Let's hope the TV gets to the Happy House in one piece and let's hope it doesn't get crushed by Gaara's sand!


	11. GotTheDisk GotThePower GotTheBrains?

This chapter was orignally going to be called **"Got The Disk. Got The Power. Got The Brains?"** but it was too long.

Happy belated 1 year anniversary!

This Chapter was added on 8/25/07

**I** guess I don't **own it.**

**---------------**

Kankuro and Shikamaru picked up the TV. It wasn't that heavy at least.

"Now let's go!" Temari said floating out the door and into the streets of Suna.

"Hey, Gaara?"

Gaara turned his head to see Ino at his left side.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Okay." Ino said smiling.

------------------

The group that consisted of the sand villages three most famous reckless ninjas and the leaf village's group which is a carbon copy of their parent's team, where just trying to get a super cool TV to the Happy House.

"This is heavy, Temari!" Kankuro whined.

"The freaking thing is like 10 pounds!" Temari yelled back to her brother who was trying hard to look like he was in pain.

"It's heavy." Kankuro said and started to let go of the TV set.

"Stop!" Shikamaru said and he held the TV by himself.

"We have to be careful! It's not heavy at all but it could break pretty easily!" Shikamaru warned.

Temari of course, was in the led of this strange group of teens. Ino and Gaara were after her, Choji was in the back eating chips and being Chojish, and last but not least, Shikamaru was holding a TV and Kankuro was being a "wittle" baby.

"The house is only like 2 miles away!" Temari told everyone.

"That's good." Ino remarked. She looked at Gaara with the corner of her eye. He was walking like he always does but it seemed pretty damn special to her.

"When we get home I'm going to watch the puppet channel! Oh oh, and I'm gonna watch the craft channel so I can learn to make clothes for my puppets!" Kankuro said with sudden enthusiasm.

"Your going to make clothes for your puppets?" Ino questioned and looked behind to see Kankuro skipping.

"I'm going to watch the cooking channel!" Choji screamed. He spit chips all over everything.

"Choji!" Was everyone (but Gaara's) reaction.

"Well, too bad cause we girls are going to watch the soap opera channel and fashion channel!" Temari said mocking her little brother and Choji.

"Yeah!" Ino said.

"Well we can do all these nice things if we get the TV to the house." Shikamaru said.

"True." Ino said.

"We also need to make sure Gaara doesn't crush this one." Temari reminded everyone.

Gaara looked at Temari.

"Gaara, you have to promise not to crush this one! It's one of the best TVs we can get! If you don't like the channel then change it. Please." Temari pleaded.

"Hm."

"Gaara."

"..."

"For your big sister."

"Fine."

"WE ARE HOME!" Kankuro yelled and ran to open the door.

The group had walked faster then they thought they did.

Kankuro ran into the living room. Temari held the door open for everyone else. Shikamaru was the last one in.

"Good job, Shika." Temari cooed while she grabbed Shikamaru's cheek and squeezed it.

"Eh." He said and rubbed the back fo his head.

"TV! TV! TV!" Kankuro and Choji protested from inside the house.

"Hold your horses!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru brought the new TV in.

Temari cleared a table off to put the TV on it.

"Hey! You just knocked all my figures on the floor!" Kankuro cried and pick up about 50 of his little figures.

Temari ignored him and went back to the TV.

"Plug this in here, Shika."

"Okay."

Shikamaru plugged the wire in the wall. The new TV lit up.

Kankuro grabbed the beeper (remote) and went to change the channels.

"It's not working!" Kankuro complained.

"We need to set up the dish." Shikamaru said. He took out the box he had to carry and in it was a dish, a little box, and some papers.

"Kankuro. Go put the dish on the roof." Temari ordered.

"But, why me?"

"Do it."

"No."

"DO IT NOW!"

"Okay, fine fine." Kankuro snatched the dish. He walked outside with Choji. Kankuro climbed up the only tree in the whole yard which so happened to be tall enough and close enough to reach the roof.

"Don't get hurt." Choji warned.

Everyone else went outside to watch. This should be fun.

"I Don't wanna get hurt!" Kankuro pleaded.

"You won't! Now go!" Temari pushed Kankuro's butt to get him higher in the tree. Kankuro grabbed onto the roof and managed to lift himself up on top.

"Now here's the dish. Put it up!" Temari handed him the dish.

"Okay but where's it..."

"Here!" Temari threw up a guide on how to set up your dish that was 785 pages long.

"But..but!"

"Just set it up, Kankuro." Temari said and grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Let's all go party!" Temari declared.

"PARTY!" Choji screamed.

"But it's 7AM." Shikamaru complained.

"Oh, crap." Temari frowned.

"Hey! I would of had to set this dish up while you partied!" Kankuro said with an infuriated look.

"Well, I guess Shika and I will have to just cuddle on the couch!" Temari said blushing. She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and was gone in a flash.

"Stupid sister!" Kankuro mumbled a bit. He flipped open the 785 page long guide and sat Indian style.

"Hmm..well I'm not good at cable and such so I'm going to go..uhm..eat!" Choji said to Kankuro. He went into the house and made a beeline to the kitchen. He was gone before Kankuro could say "I NEED HELP!"

"I NEED HELP!" Kankuro yelled.

Gaara stood under the shade with his arms-crossed. He had that normal scowl on his face.

Ino just looked up at Kankuro crying.

"Sorry, I don't know much about that either." Ino said.

"&#(&" Kankuro said.

"HALP!" Kankuro yelled again.

Gaara looked up at his stupid brother. He walked straight up the tree, picked up two wires, stuck them together, made the dish face north, and walked straight down the side of the house.

"Wow." Ino said astonished.

"YAY!" Kankuro's eyes were all teary. He walked like a robot off of the roof and fell right on his face.

"And to think he's a ninja." Ino said quietly, looking to her side.

"Hmph." Gaara said and he moved his head a little.

"THE TV IS WORKINGGG!" Choji yelled loud enough for the whole neighbor to hear.

Ino and Gaara walked inside to see Choji sitting in front of the TV like a child and Temari and Shikamaru sitting on the couch. Choji had a smile that took up half of his face and his eyes were sparkly. Temari yawned.

Kankuro walked in and took a sit next to Choji on the floor in front. Ino sat on the side of Temari and Gaara stood behind the couch, behind Ino and Temari.

Choji flipped the channels until it went to the News.

"Today on Suna News! Tsunade, the Great leader of the Honorable Leaf Village is demanding that a group of three ninjas that she sent to our village come back to the Leaf by next Friday!"

In the corner of the TV there was a picture of Tsunade and the reporter was in the center of the screen. It flipped to a video and Tsunade said "Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. I've sent you to the Sand and I find I have given you plenty of time for the important mission. I've given you more then enough time..."

"Shit." Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino all said at once.

"I'm giving you three till Friday to come home and have your mission complete." Tsunade ordered. "That is all."

"GREAT!" Shikamaru threw his arms up in the air.

"We only have 3 more days here!" Choji yelled and jumped up.

"No we don't! It's Saturday!" Ino said loud. "We have 6 days!"

"But I wanna stay here!" Choji complained.

"Look, if we find the stupid bracelet then we will have a ton of free time." Shikamaru said. "This will at least give us time to enjoy. If we leave it off we will be worrying about it."

"That's true." Temari said. Choji and Ino nodded.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Kankuro yelled.

"Let's look now!" Choji yelled.

"I'll go get my fan!" Temari yelled.

"I'll go get my chips!" Choji yelled.

"I'll go get my puppets!" Kankuro said.

"I'll go get ready!" Ino said.

Gaara walked away.

"IT'S 7 AM, GUYS!!! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL!?" Shikamaru yelled to the empty living room.

---------------

WOW! That took some time! I worked on this about three separate times. Right after I updated my last chapter, about a month ago on I'd say a day or two before or after this story's 1 year anniversary, and now. I seem to work on these at the end of the month. Well, since I missed it Happy Belated 1 year anniversary to InoXGaara The Pig And The Sand Demon Unite!


End file.
